spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Fievel
Finding Fievel is a Nixcorr26 spoof of Finding Nemo. Cast *Marlin - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) (DO NOT REEDIT THIS!!!) *Nemo - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Dory - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Gill - Simba (The Lion King) *Bloat - Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free), Mater (Cars) & Larry the Cucumber (Veggie Tales) *Peach - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Timothy Q. Mouse & Cholena (An American Tail: Treasures of Manhattan Island) *Bubbles - Winnie the Pooh *Gurgle - Gonzo (The Muppets), Lightning McQueen (Cars) & Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Deb/Flo - Bridget (An American Tail)/Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) (w/Tony Toponi (An American Tail), Jaq & Gus (Cinderella)) *Jacques - Sweedish Chef (The Muppets) *Nigel - Harry Potter, Pinocchio & Orville (The Rescuers) *The School of Moonfish - Mice (Cinderella) *Dolphins - The Muppets *Crush - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Squirt - Timothy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Mr. Ray - Henri (An American Tail) *Bruce - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas), Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street), Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) & Tiger (An American Tail) *Chum - Bonsai, Ed, (The Lion King), Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) & Sonic the Hedgehog *Anchor - Shenzi (The Lion King) & Remy (Ratatouille) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Anglerfish - Crossawk Cats (An American Tail) *The Seagulls - Macaws (Rio) *The Whale - The Girl who licked Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3), Liz Wilson/Vedvix (Garfield), Kanga (Winnie the Pooh), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Granmamare (Ponyo), Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle), Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Bubbie (Flapjack), Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) & Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Jerald the Pelican - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Nut - Captain Smek (Home) *Tad - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) & Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Pearl - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Sheldon - Bambi *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Dr. Robotnik "Eggman" (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Barbara Sherman - Lulu Pickles (Rugrats) *Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Coral - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) (DO NOT REEDIT THIS!!!) *Barracuda - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) & Lucifer (Cinderella) *Bill, Ted, and Bob - Jonathan Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles), and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood - Crows (Dumbo) *Boy in Waiting Room - Cody (The Rescuers) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish #2 - Mirage (The Incredibles) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Sponge Bed Guppies - Edison and the other fireflies (Leapfrog) *Guppies - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Jimmy - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Patient #1 - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *Patient #2 - Rick Dicker (The Incredibles) *Mother Fish - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Kathy - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Jellyfish - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) *Invisible Bob Parr as Himself *Squishy - Pig (Home) *Mr. Johanson - Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) *Sea Turtles - Various Mice *Big Fish - Killer the Bulldog (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Chuckles - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Minnow - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Two Pelicans After the "Shark" Scene - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Red & Green Crab - Orphan Bullies (An American Tail) *Lobsters - Gru, His Friends & Minions (Despicable Me) *Swordfishes - The Boov (Home) Category:Finding Dory Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Spoofs Category:Nixcorr26